


囚笼之雀

by aurorasmercy



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 22:57:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16711612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurorasmercy/pseuds/aurorasmercy
Summary: 龙诗战争结束后，埃斯蒂尼安收到了友人的一份礼物。





	囚笼之雀

“你究竟要我看什么？”龙骑士的靴甲在地板上咔嚓作响，从远处走来。  
领着他的年轻男人并不回答，只是不断地安抚着身后的伙伴：“马上就到了，别急，到了你自然就知道了。”地道里潮湿而阴暗，走在前面的男人手里拿着一只烛台，并用它照亮前面的路。  
地道尽头一片黑暗，似乎有一只匍匐的兽躲在阴影中，布满血丝与欲望的双眼注视着他们，在他们毫无防备的时候扑上来，将他二人撕扯吞噬，用以安抚心中难以熄灭的欲火。

领路的男人手里的蜡烛即将熄灭时，他们终于走到了尽头。他们顺着楼梯走上去，推开沉重的挡板，头顶一片光明。  
“这里是……”  
龙骑士踏上熟悉的地板，震惊地环视着四周，愣了好久才对领路的男人感慨道：“你居然…”  
“你居然在神殿骑士团里挖了一条密道通往教皇厅？”  
“不是我挖的，”走在前面的蓝衣男人解释着，“事实上，历代神殿骑士团总骑士长的办公桌下，都有这么一条密道，方便神殿与教皇厅的某些联络。埃斯蒂尼安，走快点，我送你的礼物还在前面。”  
被叫到名字的龙骑士不耐烦地啧了一声，却听话地跟了上来。二人穿过空无一人的走廊，在一道门前停了下来。  
“这是哪里，艾默里克？”  
前面的人窸窸窣窣解开门上一道又一道的锁：“以前是教堂旁边的忏悔室，现在里面关着我想送给你的礼物。”  
一根筋的埃斯蒂尼安认认真真地思索着自己多年的好友会送给自己什么，是一套新的装备，还是一把新的龙枪？不过要是需要一个不小的忏悔室里装着的话，莫非是一条龙？

“请进来吧。”艾默里克将门推开，侧身站在门边，为身后的好友让开了路。  
忏悔室里的风景一览无余，唯一多出来的大约就是那房间中蒙着黑布的偌大铁笼了。埃斯蒂尼安走过去，指着快到自己胸口高的笼子问艾默里克：“这里面是什么？幼龙么？”  
艾默里克轻轻笑了一声，走过去揭开那块黑布：“当然不是，里面可是我前段时间捉到的猎物。”

笼子里躺着一个人。  
一个男人，年轻的，赤裸着的男人。  
埃斯蒂尼安经常见到他，穿着象征着圣洁的、象牙白的铠甲，恭敬地伫立在教皇的身边，细软的头发顺着他垂首的姿势滑落在前额，挡住他的眼睛。  
他的头发是淡淡的金色，又带着点琥珀的剔透，像是艾默里克食用桦树糖浆时用面包沾着从小碟子里拉起来，糖浆拉到极限时的样子。他的眼睛是翠绿色的，像一块雕金匠打磨出的完美的宝石，里头却空无一物。  
埃斯蒂尼安以为他已经死了，却不曾想过这个与他们走上对立的路的人会被自己的朋友捉住，像亵玩的宠物一样装在铁笼里。  
“越是美好的事物，越想着要摧毁他。”艾默里克将忏悔室的门关上，蹲下身子，捏住笼子里的人的下巴，将他的脸仰起来，“我记得你以前很喜欢在教皇出巡的时候盯着他看，我也喜欢。”  
“年轻有为，俊朗无双，又忠实于自己的主人。”他的指腹在泽菲兰紧闭的双眼上轻轻摩挲，“看着他望向他的主人的目光，就连我都羡慕起他的主人了。”  
艾默里克终于站起来，将笼子上的铁锁打开，又好奇地问着身边的友人：“你在紧张着什么呢？他被我绑了起来”  
“更何况——”他弯腰把笼子里赤裸的人抱起来，放到一旁的椅子上，“他现在和废人没什么两样了。”  
艾默里克把人背对自己抱在怀里，双手握住男人修长的大腿，不顾怀里人微弱的挣扎，把他双腿掰开到最大程度，将他腿间风光彻底暴露在对面的埃斯蒂尼安眼中。  
“瞧瞧，曾经圣洁又强大的苍穹骑士团总长，已经准备好苍天之龙骑士的宠幸了。”

忏悔室里的蜡烛似乎点的有点多。  
埃斯蒂尼安这么想着，不动声色地咽了一口唾沫。他正对着泽菲兰大开的腿间，看见艾默里克修长的手指捏住泽菲兰大腿内侧，蜜色的手指间漏出一小截白到发光的软肉，下腹忽然起了一阵无名火。  
艾默里克见他这个反应后，将怀里的人调了一下姿势，右手滑到对方臀尖，先是揉了一把，又伸出二指，移到臀缝间那处红肿不堪的后穴，慢慢捅了进去。  
“像昨晚一样热情啊，泽菲兰总长。”艾默里克伸舌舔了舔泽菲兰的右耳，左手按住怀里不断挣扎扭动的身躯，埋在他后穴里的手指不断搅动，带出一股白色浓稠的液体。  
“您还留着昨夜我留给您的礼物么？真让我感动，可是今天您是埃斯蒂尼安的礼物，肚子里留着另一个男人的精液真的好么？”  
艾默里克握住泽菲兰被捆在身后的手指，缓慢但不容反抗地牵引着他的右手移到自己胯间，低沉的耳语像是哄诱海员的塞壬的歌声：“好孩子，把你肚子里的精液掏出来。”  
艾默里克握住泽菲兰的手，引导着他将自己后穴中残留的精液一点点抠挖出来，眼睛却盯着僵立在他们面前的埃斯蒂尼安：“要不要来摸摸看？”  
“他这里很热…也很软，你一定会喜欢的……”

细长的两根手指被蜜色的手指牵引着，在红肿的后穴中一进一出，指上沾着点点白浊，在进入的时候被穴口留下，流到手背，再顺着手臂的弧度滴落在冰冷的地板上。  
龙骑士忽然走上前几步，空着的右手按上泽菲兰大腿内侧——他的手甲未除，再怎么小心，也在金发精灵敏感的肌肤上留下粗暴的红痕。看着泽菲兰在友人怀里想挣扎出来又无力挣脱的样子，埃斯蒂尼安忽然就想到了之前他捕杀过的一只幼龙，明明就剩最后一口气了，却不断拍动它未长开的双翼，想用拍打的风浪挥走面前的敌人。  
被艾默里克抱着的泽菲兰咬紧了牙关，他疲软的四肢现在无力挣扎，这具饱经调教的身体也因为之前被喂下的大量药剂敏感非常，他背靠着的这个男人在前一夜已经将他的身体开发透底，深知他的各个敏感处，只需要一丁点的挑拨，就可以让自己在欲望的顶端浮游。  
“不要……唔！”泽菲兰身体突然一僵，紧接着在艾默里克怀里大幅度扭动起来，这让艾默里克必须勒紧手臂才能抱稳他。艾默里克埋在泽菲兰后穴的手指有些惩罚意味地避开了他体内的敏感处，低头才发现泽菲兰挣扎的原因。  
大约是泽菲兰腿上的红痕太过碍眼，埃斯蒂尼安卸下了他双手的手甲，握枪的大手捏住他腿间软肉，低头伸舌，在泽菲兰大腿内侧那处自己留下来的痕迹上用力舔了一口。  
埃斯蒂尼安用尖锐的犬牙叼着嘴下一点皮肤微微拉扯，然后用舌尖舔舐拉扯起来的皮肉，以此逼弄出头顶更多的呻吟声，只可惜泽菲兰在他的舌头第一次接触到他的大腿受惊发出的那声短促的呻吟外，之后都抿紧了下唇不肯吭声，而被强行掰开的大腿却颤抖的越来越厉害。  
嘴下的皮肉带着腥咸的味道，那是他的友人前夜在泽菲兰身上留下来的东西。埃斯蒂尼安瞥了眼泽菲兰大开的腿间，那含吮着两个人的手指的后穴似乎已经被清理干净了，它的主人的手指已经无力垂在腿边，只留了两根深色的手指在股间进进出出，兴许是它们在里面碰到了什么地方，原本已经瘫软在艾默里克怀里的男人又微弱地挣扎了两下，发出像奶猫一样细弱的呻吟。  
埃斯蒂尼安的视线却放在了泽菲兰前面，被后面刺激到挺立却又一直发泄不出来的小东西。他松开了嘴里的软肉，顺着艾默里克的动作将泽菲兰放倒在长椅上，自己则半跪在泽菲兰胸前。金发的精灵只是抬了抬眼皮，见到埃斯蒂尼安后也没什么太大的反应，又乏力地合上双眼，挡住那双翠绿的眸子。  
“不想拥有他么，我的朋友。”艾默里克蹲在他身边，伸手拂开躺着的俘虏脸上的碎发，将一张清秀的面孔露在龙骑士面前，“你已经硬了，不是么？”  
他似乎看出了友人的窘迫，将全身僵硬的龙骑士拉到椅子上坐下，转身将躺着的俘虏拖到他面前跪着，金色的脑袋无力垂下，搁在龙骑士肩头。  
赤裸的精灵被摆成跪姿，一览无余的胸前紧紧贴着龙骑士尖锐的铠甲，很快的，胸前红肿的两点又在摩擦中被刺激地挺立，又被蹭破，鲜红的血液流在白皙的胸口，一下又一下地挑逗着龙骑士脆弱不堪的神经。  
黑发的精灵将他的双臂背在身后，两只手握住他的手肘，令他动弹不得，然后将他本就大开的双腿摆得更开，然后他的双膝卡在俘虏的腿间。  
就着这个姿势，他再一次侵犯了只属于他的俘虏。  
被他的精液滋润了一夜的后穴依旧湿热紧致，在他进入的那一刻，柔软的肠肉一窝蜂涌上来，温顺地含吮着入侵者。  
“还记得昨夜我怎么教你的么，好孩子，”艾默里克从后面撞击的动作不停，反抓着泽菲兰的手微微用力，将伏在埃斯蒂尼安肩头的人从他怀里拉出来，然后瘦削赤裸的身体弓起来，低垂着的金色脑袋缓缓挪向龙骑士腿间。  
龙骑士已经忘记了是谁替他解开了腰带，又或者是面前二人一起动的手，当他已经微硬的性器被跪着的精灵一点点含进嘴里时，他早已当机的大脑彻底停止了运行。  
包裹着他的东西的口腔显然并不熟练如何去侍奉它。起初他只知道含着它，尽量收起牙齿以免磕到它。渐渐地，随着身后的操弄动作越来越大，他几乎要被撞到对方的小腹上，而嘴里的东西也被那股力气带着顶到了喉咙深处。  
异物顶在喉咙上带来反胃的感觉，俘虏的喉咙处不断收缩，试图将那东西顶出去。然而喉间收缩的肌肉给了龙骑士别样的快感，在泽菲兰试图后缩把东西吐出来时，埃斯蒂尼安忽然伸手卡住了他的脖子，而在他身后不断操弄的人又一个深进，让他将龙骑士的性器含得更深了。  
龙骑士就这样在他嘴里射了出来。  
俘虏满嘴都是另一个男人的精液，背后的撞击与动弹不得的下颌让他的脑袋动弹不得，在一次又一次的撞击倒弄中，俘虏的唇舌再一次被打开，腥滑的体液顺着喉管半强迫地被吞食下肚。  
后穴里传来熟悉又陌生的湿热，身后的男人结束了他的侵犯，而他面前的龙骑士依旧捏着他的下巴，半硬的性器依旧在他嘴里戳弄。  
“你是觉得这里不合适么？”  
龙骑士抬头看了眼对方，从俘虏嘴中抽出自己的东西，将衣服收拢好。  
“那就出去吧，”优雅的精灵不知从何处摸出一件长而厚实的斗篷，将躺在地上的俘虏再一次捆起来用斗篷包好，“我想你应该会喜欢我的房间，带上你的收获，跟我走吧。”

-end-  
by 萧九成


End file.
